


Amour maternel

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Gen, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Dénouer ses racines pour apporter de l'air à ses bourgeons.





	Amour maternel

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Amour maternel
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Les serveuses allaient et venaient, servant et desservant les autres tables. Ils avaient préféré attendre avant de commander quoi que ce soit. Ils n'auraient sans doute rien pu avaler à l'heure actuelle. C'était elle qui avait choisi ce lieu de rendez-vous, ainsi que la date, laissant passer plusieurs mois avant de leur répondre. Qu'importe, le plus dur était fait, à savoir convaincre Seiya de venir. Le petit pot de sel tremblait parce qu'il n'était pas tout-à-fait stable sur son support. Seika baissa les yeux et découvrit les origines des vibrations. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il arrête, suivi d'un plus vigoureux. Il sursauta et la regarda, avant de comprendre et d'arrêter de secouer sa jambe. Il ne remarqua toutefois pas qu'elle se frotta le coude en espérant ne pas s'être faite un bleu.

\- À quelle heure elle a dit qu'on devait se voir ?  
\- Pour la quinzième fois, elle a dit à treize heures. Et comme je sais que tu vas me le demander, il est douze heures et cinquante-trois minutes.  
\- ... J'allais pas le demander.  
\- Non, bien sûr. Pas plus que les mille fois depuis ce matin.

Seiya ne répondit rien, fixant fébrilement l'horloge du petit restaurant provincial où lui et sa sœur se trouvaient actuellement, attendant leur rendez-vous. À vrai dire il ne lui était arrivé que rarement de se retrouver seul avec elle. Entre sa vie de chevalier, sa vie de couple un peu... compliquée, sa longue convalescence, celle de Seika et surtout le mariage de celle-ci et son installation à l'étranger avec l'autre... ils ne s'étaient vu que très peu de fois, finalement. Et elle l'avait trouvé fatiguant. Même si elle comprenait ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'avait gardé que très peu de souvenirs de leur enfance et avait déjà décidé de faire sa vie au moment où elle avait ressenti l'appel de Seiya par-delà les dimensions. Elle avait cru ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais une fois l'agitation retombée ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient presque plus que des étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

Elle avait pris ses distances, parce qu'il s'était accroché à elle à l'en étouffer. La retrouver avait été l'objectif de la vie de Seiya, mais ça n'avait pas été réciproque. Elle avait eu besoin d'air. Il en avait été blessé. Encore plus quand il avait su qu'elle partait s'installer avec un homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Par la suite elle s'en était voulue et avait développé des émotions contradictoires envers Seiya : une partie d'elle se sentait coupable à l'idée de ce qu'il avait traversé pour elle mais une autre voulait l'envoyer violemment paître pour vivre libre. Il était sa seule famille tout en n'étant rien. Ou pas grand chose. Il avait toutefois fini par accepter le fait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et avait espacé ses messages. Ça devait lui coûter beaucoup, c'est sûr. Cela se ressentait dans les échanges qu'ils avaient désormais. Quand il la contactait, son anxiété et son malaise étaient palpables comme s'il pesait chaque mot de peur de la voir s'enfuir à nouveau. En réaction elle se mettait inconsciemment sur la défensive car elle ne voulait pas non plus le blesser. C'était compliqué. Sans doute plus que les relations plus qu'incertaines qu'il semblait entretenir avec cette demoiselle Kido. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils étaient ensemble, amis proches, employé et employeuse... Ou alors c'était juste un plan fesse ? Seika chassa cette idée tant les deux individus en question semblaient aussi empotés l'un que l'autre.

Elle avait toutefois pris sur elle pour venir le voir. C'était elle qui l'avait persuadé de s'inscrire dans un programme de recherche de parents. Ils avaient laissé des échantillons ADN et, contre toute attente, une personne avait été identifiée. Il s'était agit d'une de leur tante, qui avait ensuite réussit à persuader sa sœur de venir les rencontrer. Seiya et Seika allaient rencontrer leur mère génétique, en dépit d'une possible indifférence de sa part. Au moins ils seraient fixés. Seika n'était pas aussi anxieuse que son frère, faute de souvenirs douloureux.

\- T'es sûre que c'était à treize heure ? Peut-être qu...

Elle était là. Elle venait de se laisser tomber sur la banquette en face d'eux, se frotta la fesse en maugréant parce qu'elle était tombée sur une partie métallique séparant les sièges puis posa lourdement ses mains sur la table pour les scruter.

\- Heu... je... bonjour je suis...

La voix de Seiya s'éteignit. La femme resta les dévisager un moment puis se cala contre le dossier de sa banquette en croisant ses bras. La ressemblance avec Seiya était frappante, mais Seika avait également l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Sensation étrange. Elle avait le même air déterminé que son frère, en tous cas.

\- Bon, je vous préviens j'ai faim et je suis fauchée.

Ils appelèrent la serveuse et commandèrent, pour la forme en ce qui concernait le frère et la sœur car ils avaient tous deux l'estomac noué.

\- Ahem... Je suis...  
\- Seiya. Et elle Seika. Je sais. C'est moi qui ai choisi vos prénoms, hein.  
\- Ah... ah bon ?  
\- Votre père ne vous l'avait pas dit ?  
\- On ne l'a pas connu.  
\- ... Pardon ?

Seika prit sur elle d'expliquer à leur mère leur placement à l'orphelinat puis leur séparation, omettant évidemment toutes les parties surnaturelles. Elle put observer comment cette dernière s'efforça de masquer son malaise de plus en plus évident. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler, sa mère prit le temps d'assimiler les récits de leur enfance. Si elle s'était redonnée une contenance, les nouvelles ne correspondaient de toute évidence pas à ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Il avait pourtant l'air honnête. Il était fortuné. Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas accepté que...

Elle but un peu peu et se racla la gorge pour continuer.

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.  
\- ... Comment ça devait se passer, au fait ? Est-ce qu'on est nés par accident ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un peu d'amour ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était juste pour l'argent ? Il vous a forcée à faire ça ?  
\- Non ! Je... L'histoire de notre famille n'est pas très glorieuse. Je suis née juste après la fin de l'occupation. Mon père... votre grand-père était un ultranationaliste. Un homme violent. Dont la femme a eu une aventure avec un officier étranger. Il a toujours suspecté que je n'étais pas de lui. Il m'a fait payé chèrement la faute de ma mère. Il buvait et il nous frappait. Ma mère en est morte. Je leur en ai voulus à tous les deux. Je n'avais rien demandé à qui que ce soit. Alors un jour, quand j'ai pu finir le lycée, je suis partie. Je me suis sauvée. Je pensais pouvoir me réfugier chez des parents de ma mère, mais les temps étaient durs et ils n'avaient pas de quoi me nourrir. Alors j'ai dû gagner ma vie. Une jeune fille ça trouve toujours une manière de gagner de l'argent. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu Seika.  
\- ... Oh...

Seiya jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Elle qui était jusque-là la plus détachée des deux semblait accuser le coup. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envisagé d'être la fille d'une prostituée ?

\- Je ne comptais pas faire ça longtemps et... en fait c'était trop dur. J'ai réussi à trouver un petit travail. De quoi me loger et me nourrir. On vivait à côté d'une dame qui chantait beaucoup. Comme elle n'avait pas d'enfants elle aimait garder Seika quand elle était bébé. Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Non, je ne me souviens de presque rien avant mes seize ans.  
\- Ah... Mais c'est devenu compliqué. Je n'ai pas réussi à garder mon travail. Alors j'ai contacté votre père, il avait toujours ses habitudes dans le quartier où je travaillais autrefois et je lui ai écrit. Pas pour lui demander de l'argent, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une mendiante, mais pour lui demander conseil pour trouver du travail. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a proposé un marché.

Seiya sentit sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se nouer encore plus.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se marierait vraisemblablement jamais mais qu'il ne voulait pas que son nom disparaisse à jamais. Il m'a proposé d'adopter Seika.  
\- Et vous avez accepté ?  
\- Je n'avais vraiment plus d'argent, je ne savais plus comment te faire manger. Alors j'ai accepté. Il était riche, il avait un chauffeur. Avec lui au moins tu aurais été à l'abri du besoin. Il... il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un fils, aussi. Alors...

La voix se tut.

\- Vous avez accepté.  
\- Oui. J'ai porté un second enfant. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'insémination artificielle avant mais ça m'arrangeait. Je l'ai appelé Seiya. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je mangeais chaud tous les jours, j'étais dans une clinique de luxe, avec des gens qui s'occupaient de moi. Et puis j'ai commencé à regretter. Ma vie, mes choix... vos naissances. J'avais honte. Je n'avais que vingt-et-un ans. Un jour... je suis sortie faire un tour pendant que les pédiatres vous examinaient... et je l'ai vu. Avec une autre femme. Elle aussi venait d'accoucher d'un second enfant. Les jours suivants j'ai réussi à discuter avec elle. Elle était sur la défensive, mais j'ai fini par apprendre qu'il lui avait fait la même proposition qu'à moi...

Leur mère releva la tête, sans honte.

\- Ils se sont rendus compte assez vite que j'avais commencé à parler avec cette femme. Ils nous ont menacées de poursuites légales, ils nous ont dit que nous avions signé des papiers selon lesquels on reconnaissait ne pas être aptes à élever nos enfants. Je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions. Je savais juste qu'il était puissant. Et que je voulais être libre. Oui, je vous ai abandonnés par égoïsme c'est vrai, mais aussi parce que j'étais concaincue que vous auriez une vie plus douce que la mienne, et un avenir certainement plus brillant.

Seiya se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- C'était une usine... Pas une clinique où des familles riches pouvaient discrètement se procurer des enfants. Juste SA clinique privée à lui.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Nous avons pu déterminer que cet homme a été le père d'au moins une centaine d'enfants nés sur une période de deux ou trois ans. La majorité sont nés dans cet établissement qui a fermé juste après.

Sa mère le regarda, bouche bée.

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'autres femmes ?  
\- Mais... oui... il nous avait dit que c'était une clinique pour femmes en difficultés... je... je me suis doutée que des adoptions devaient être arrangées et qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de naissances illégitimes aussi mais... mais pas... ça.

Il la regarda, serrant nerveusement le poing.

\- Cent frères et sœurs... Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que... est-ce que vous avez bien été traités, au moins ?

Seiya n'y tint plus et commença à lui raconter d'une voix aussi calme et neutre que possible ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Il scruta le visage de sa mère et, avec une certaine satisfaction - ou était-ce juste du soulagement ? - y lut de la colère et de la culpabilité. C'était une chose d'être abandonné pour avoir une vie meilleure. C'en était une autre si on l'avait été à n'importe quel prix.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça à ses propres enfants ?  
\- Je vous montrerai un début d'explication, mais finissons de manger avant.

Le repas fut laborieux et finalement vite expédié, personne n'ayant beaucoup d'appétit. Ils proposèrent à leur mère de marcher dans un lieu tranquille où ils pourraient continuer à parler, aussi les emmena-t-elle à un endroit un peu sauvage où la forêt s'avançait presque jusqu'au ras de la plage rocheuse. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher suffisamment large et restèrent à contempler les vagues pendant un moment, puis Seiya se leva et pulvérisa un rocher d'un coup de poing, faisant sursauter sa mère qui le regarda avec effarement.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je suis, ni comment j'arrive à faire ça. Mais c'est à cause de... de mon père. Je lui en veux. Et je l'en remercie aussi, parce qu'en dépit d'années de souffrances ignobles, j'ai vécu des choses extraordinaires que je renierai jamais. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais non plus. Seuls onze d'entre nous ont survécu.  
\- Les autres sont... morts ?  
\- Oui, pour autant que nous sachions. Seika n'a jamais accepté notre séparation et a réussi à me suivre je ne sais comment. Mais elle a eu un accident et a perdu la mémoire pendant des années.

Leur mère baissa la tête, songeuse.

\- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que vos souffrances ont pris fin ?  
\- En ce qui me concerne, elles ne prendront sans doute jamais fin tant que je resterais en vie. Mais au moins je profite de nombreux moments de paix.  
\- Moi je me suis mariée. Avec un étranger. J'imagine que mon grand-père en serait contrarié. Et j'attends un enfant.

Seiya sursauta et regarda sa sœur, étonné. Elle avait réellement fait sa vie, alors. Il ne savait comment prendre cette nouvelle, mais cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose.

\- Quant à Seiya il... je ne sais pas s'il a une petite amie ou si c'est sa patronne. Ou les deux. Mais il a l'air d'y être encore plus attaché qu'à moi.  
\- Hé ! J...  
\- Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il peut être collant.

Une moue boudeuse répondit à ces propos, Seiya n'aimant pas qu'on aborde sa relation avec Saori.

\- Enfin, on peut dire qu'on se débrouille assez bien malgré ce qu'on a vécu. Même si ce n'est sans doute pas ce que vous attendiez.

Leur mère hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Et vous ?  
\- Oh. Moi... j'ai vécu de petits boulots pendant longtemps. Parfois bien, parfois mal. Je suis montée à Tokyo, où le chômage est rare. Je m'y suis mariée, j'ai divorcé. J'ai eu des amoureux. Je me suis remariée, avec un homme bien... j'ai eu deux jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Ils font leurs études.  
\- Oh, félicitations !  
\- Merci.

Seika regarda son frère de travers et se leva brusquement. Ce dernier la regarda à son tour, avec inquiétude.

\- Vous avez pensé à nous ? Ça vous est arrivé ? De vous demander comment on allait ? Si vous nous manquiez ou pas ?  
\- Seika...  
\- ... Oui. Je t'ai soignée et élevée pendant tes premières années. Tu étais ma petite fille. Alors oui j'ai pensé à toi. À vous. D'un côté je regrettais ce que j'avais fait, d'un autre j'étais consciente que je n'avais pas les moyens de vous élever seule. C'était irresponsable, sans doute, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de vivre et d'avoir mes joies et mes peines. Mais, oui, quand j'entendais les pleurs d'un enfant, quand j'apercevais une petite fille dans la rue, qu... quand je parlais à mes deux autres enfants alors je pensais à vous. Tout le temps au début, de temps en temps ensuite. Mais ça ne s'est jamais arrêté.  
\- ... Pourquoi votre sœur nous a cherché ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir confiés à elle ? Seiya aurait au moins pu échapper aux coups et aux blessures !  
\- Je n'ai pas de sœur. C'est moi qui ai fini par m'inscrire à ce programme de recherche. Mes enfants m'y ont poussé. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je n'en avais jamais parlé. Puis ma fille est tombée sur des papiers que j'avais encore. Elle a compris toute seule. Ils ont eu un peu de mal au début. Ils ont eu peur que je m'en aille, les pauvres. Puis ils m'ont posé des questions. Alors je me suis faite passer pour une sœur imaginaire, parce que j'ai eu peur que vous m'en vouliez et je me suis dit que vous parleriez peut-être plus facilement à une tierce personne.

La fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. Il y avait tellement de Seiya en elle. Une tête brûlée qui agit sans savoir si c'est la bonne chose ni la bonne manière et sans trop se poser de question. De son côté, Seiya voyait beaucoup de Seika dans leur mère : une solide détermination à arriver à ses fins sans reculer une fois sa décision prise, bonne ou mauvaise. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre. De par son amnésie, Seika était la plus détachée et pourtant elle se sentait bouillir intérieurement alors que Seiya semblait se détendre depuis le début de la rencontre. Elle finit toutefois par se rasseoir.

\- Vous êtes dans le besoin ?  
\- Hein ? Ah, non non, mon mari gagne bien sa vie et il envisage de prendre sa retraite.  
\- ... Mais pourquoi nous avoir dit que vous étiez fauchée, alors ?  
\- J'ai perdu mon portefeuille dans le train pour arriver ici. Et j'avais faim.

Seiya vit sa sœur plisser les yeux et faire sa grimace habituelle quand elle entendait quelque chose qui l'énervait. Il ne put s'empêcher de craindre une tempête imminente.

\- Ah bon.  
\- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à vivre normalement ? Malgré mes choix... enfin mes erreurs, si vous préférez ?  
\- Si on préf... oui. Je suis mariée à un Grec, un armateur qui a pris la succession de son père. Les paysans qui m'avaient recueillis étaient déjà âgés et sont décédés donc je n'avais plus aucune famille depuis un moment quand on s'est rencontrés. On voyage beaucoup et comme j'ai pu faire des études je suis devenue professeure de grec ancien et moderne, ça me permet de ne pas dépendre de qui que ce soit. J'ai suffisamment dépendu des autres pour ne plus vouloir que ça recommence.  
\- Oh. Moi c'est l'inverse. J'ai toujours dû me battre, alors maintenant je me laisse porter sans complexe. De toute façon mon mari a besoin de sentir qu'il est capable d'entretenir sa famille, alors ça nous va comme ça.  
\- ... Je vois.  
\- Et toi, Seiya... comment gagnes-tu ta vie ?  
\- Mmm, c'est compliqué...

Le chevalier de Pégase se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de scolarité. Rapport à... ma formation. Du coup, pour trouver du travail, c'est pas toujours facile. Et je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un non plus.

Seika pouffa légèrement, suscitant une moue vexée chez son frère.

\- Ben quoi ?  
\- Oh, allez ! La moitié du temps tu vis chez elle, soit par choix soit parce que tu ne peux pas payer ton loyer parce que tu t'es fait virer.  
\- Alors là c'est...  
\- Il a des problèmes pour garder son travail ?  
\- Il a une âme de justicier, alors il est incapable de la fermer et il finit toujours par se fâcher avec ses employeurs.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute s'il y a tellement de cons et d'esclavagistes !  
\- Mmm. Enfin du coup il se retrouve à vivre avec les dédommagements que la petite-fille de son père leur verse par charité. Et ça lui reste en travers de la gorge parce qu'il ne veut pas dépendre d'elle et encore moins être redevable d'une quelconque manière à son géniteur. Mais il n'a pas trop le choix.

Seiya leur tourna le dos, boudant. Sa mère le regarda et posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

\- ... Je le comprends un peu. C'est humiliant de vivre au crochet des autres. De ne pas pouvoir se dire qu'on est vraiment égal à l'autre.

Les lèvres pincées de Seika trahissait son agacement croissant mais les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

\- Il lui a sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois, frôlant la mort tout aussi souvent. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut encore marcher, après toutes ces hospitalisations et ces mois de coma. Il a vécu l'enfer à cause d'elle, alors le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'est le dédommager pour ça. Même les gardes du corps se font payer. Pourquoi lui devrait travailler gratuitement ?  
\- C'est pas comme ça ! Je...  
\- Oh si c'est comme ça ! À un moment il va falloir que tu choisisses ! Soit tu es son garde du corps, soit tu es son chéri. Votre relation bizarre me fatigue. Pour ça t'es incapable de te décider !  
\- Je me débrouille très bien et je fais ce que je veux dans ma vie !

Leur mère observa ses enfants qui se tournaient le dos, l'un agitant nerveusement sa jambe tandis que l'autre se rongeait les ongles. Elle réprima un sourire et l'envie de les réprimander. Elle n'était pas vraiment en position de leur faire la leçon, aussi revint-elle s'asseoir entre eux.

\- Vous avez des photos ? De vos proches ?

Avec une légère hésitation, Seika présenta la photo de son mari.

\- Oh. Il est bien bâti. Et toi ?

Seiya n'avait pas fini de bouder aussi Seika, franchement agacée, se leva pour lui frapper la tête. Un grommellement et un soupir plus tard, il sortit une photographie où il posait devant le manoir de Saori avec un groupe de jeunes gens au milieu desquels se trouvaient plusieurs couples.

\- J'imagine que c'est la seule qui ne tient le bras de personne ? Tu es juste à côté d'elle, pourtant.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

\- En tous cas elle est très belle. Les autres sont vos frères et sœurs ?  
\- Certains, d'autres sont des amis ou leur compagnes. Mis-à-part le jeune homme roux avec deux points sur le front, là, tous les garçons sont nos demi-frères.  
\- Même celui qui fait la tête à moitié caché derrière le mur ?

Seiya et Seika se penchèrent pour examiner la photographie.

\- C'est Ikki ! Je croyais qu'il était parti, ce jour-là ! Soi-disant ça ne l'intéressait pas.  
\- Mmpf. Il a toujours du mal à accepter June. Il a dû revenir juste au moment de la photo et passer sa tête pour y être. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus.

Leur mère observait les jeunes gens avec curiosité.

\- Aucun ne ressemble à votre père. Sa petite-fille encore moins.  
\- Elle n'est pas de son sang, c'est normal.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Je m'en doute. Il y en a qui sont...  
\- Quoi ?

Seika et sa mère échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- J'avais la même impression, je vois que je ne me trompais pas.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est l'attitude. Mais on se trompe peut-être.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- T'as des demi-frères homosexuels.  
\- Hein ? Comment vous le savez ?  
\- Instinct féminin. J'ai toujours su les repérer.  
\- ... Lesquels ?  
\- T'auras qu'à faire un peu plus attention les prochaines fois, Seiya.

Interloqué, Seiya se plongea dans ses pensées troublées pendant que sa mère montrait à son tour une photographie de son autre famille. Seika ne vit aucune ressemblance chez ses demi-frères et sœurs. Ils tenaient plus de leur père, visiblement. Et ils avaient l'air heureux et soudés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la famille qu'elle allait fonder serait aussi stable et heureuse. Elle l'espérait en tous cas. Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que Seiya ne soit jamais capable de vivre une vie normale, ni même juste heureuse. Elle lut sur son visage le trouble né de cette rencontre aussi crainte qu'attendue et sans doute aussi la prise de conscience qu'il ne serait jamais un monsieur tout-le-monde. Peu importait, au moins elle avait réussi à introduire quelqu'un de nouveau dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui l'empêcherait sans doute de se persuader qu'il devait forcément choisir entre les femmes de sa vie. Et ça permettrait à tout le monde de desserrer le carcan protecteur qu'il avait tendance à imposer sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
